666
by RandomAvocados
Summary: The date is June 6, 2006. There is a disasterous storm outside, so the military has to stay in Headquarters for the night. The only problem is: They're not alone.
1. Chapter 1

I just had to write a fic for this special holiday. I think my subconscious was stuck between writing a horror fic and a humor fic, so it's sort of both. I really want this to turn into horror.

So enjoy this story..._or pay..._

666

"Mustang! I'm scared!" Ed screamed as he ran into Mustang's office. He crawled under the desk and curled up in a ball.

"Fullmetal! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm scared," came Edward's muffled reply.

"I can see that. But why are you scared? And why do you have to hide under my desk?"

Ed poked his head out from under the desk and managed to say, "The date," before he shrieked and dove back under the desk. Mustang rummaged through the old paperwork on his desk, some dating back to the 13th century, until he found a small calender. Before he could open it, a breeze fluttered the pages, and it landed on June. He shrieked as the date came into view, circled in a red, crimson liquid. Backing up slowly, he stared at it. What it said was June 6, 2006. Roy screamed and got under the desk with ed. They huddled together, shaking and terrrified. The door slammed, and they both jumped, hitting their heads against the hard desk.

"Mustang?" They heard someone call, and a loud clap of thunder sounded outside the window.

"You go out!" Mustang whispered, trying to push Edward out from under the desk.

"No way! It wants you!" a face suddenly peered under the desk, illuminated by a flash of lightning. The two jumped again, forgetting for the second time the hard underside of the desk.

"What are you two doing under there?" Hawkeye asked. They both sighed in relief, and Mustang said, "Phew. It's just you, Hawkeye." Another clap of thunder sounded as she said mysteriously, "Or am I the murderer?" Fullmetal and Flame screamed for what felt like the millioneth time that day, as Hawkeye burst into laughter. "I'm just joking. I couldn't resist. So why are you hiding under the desk? Afraid of your paperwork, Mustang?"

"Haha. Very funny."

"It's 6-6-06 today," Ed whispered, hanging onto Mustang for dear life.

"Oh please. Don't tell me you two are superstitious. It's just a day."

Ed hesitantly ventured out from his hiding spot. "But it's the devil's day!" As soon as he said it, the lights flickered above them and went out. Ed yelped and jumped into Hawkeye's arms. She then proceeded to drop him, saying, "The storm probably jus knocked out the power. I'll go down to the basement to see if I can turn it back on."

"Hawkeye! You can't! You know how in scary movies the person who leaves is the first to die!"

"Well, Fullmetal, it's a good thing this isn't a scary movie, isn't it? I'm leaving. Good-bye." She then walked out the door, the mysterious wind slamming it shut.

"She's not coming back, is she?"

"Don't say that, Fullmetal. Let's go out and see what's going on." The two walked out into the hallway, which was bustling with activity.

"Mustang!" Hughes called, trying to wade through the frightened people towards them. When he finally got through he asked, "Do you know what's going on?"

"It seems the storm has knocked out the power. Hawkeye went to check on it."

"Why haven't the generators turned on?"

"I don't know, but I think Hawkeye might check on that too. We should get everyone and stick together."

"Yeah. We don't want anyone getting murdered.:

"Murdered?"

"Yeah, it's the devil's day," Ed whimpered. "6-6-06."

"That's creepy. Now I really don't want to be alone."

So they found everyone and gathered in the mess hall. The occupants included: Roy, Ed, Al, Hughes, Armstrong, Fuery, Breda, and a couple of others who aren't important. After around 15 minutes, the lights flickered back on. "Finally." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Hawkeye should be back soon." Sure enough, not 2 seconds after he said it, they heard footsteps coming down the hall towards the room. But when they had gotten halfway, they stopped, and a scream of terror was heard.

"Hawkeye!" Mustang yelled, running towards the door. But Ed grabbed his arm, shook his head, and pointed over to the non-important people. "Great idea, Fullmetal!" Roy called behind him as he ran over to the unfortunate people who had to investigate, knowing there was a great chance they wouldn't come back alive. They looked at each other, frightened, but reluctantly saluted the Colonel and headed towards the door. Roy walked back to the others, a scared expression on his face. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, waiting for the news. After a little while, a loud piercing wail ripped through all of Headquarters. The unimportant people came blasting through the doors, making everybody scream.

"What did you see?" Mustang asked, once he knew who it was.

"It was horrible! The pain!" He looked up at Mustang, shoeing him his eyes. His eyes! Mustang screamed, covering his mouth and backing up. All of their eyes were solid red, a blood red. Suddenly, in front of everyone, they all collapsed at the same time.

"Is it Scar's doing?" Fuery asked some time later, after everyone had calmed down a little. Mustang bent over the bodies, inspecting them.

"No, I highly doubt it. This is the work of something far more powerful and deadly. There are no injuries, except for the eyes."

"Roy! I'm scared!" Ed shouted, and ducked under a table, followed by his brother. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, Fullmetal, this was all humorous until people started dying. Now it's serious."

"What should we do Colenol?" someone asked.

"Stay together. Nobody leaves this room." From somewhere in Headquarters, a clock rang out. One. Two. "We have to stay the night here." Three. Four. "Hopefully we will survive." Five. Six. The lights flickered and went out again.

"What if we don't-" The clock struck again. One. Two. The chimes rang out thunderously and ghostly like. Three. Four. "It hasn't even been half a minute." Five. Six. Nobody spoke after that, waiting for what they knew would happen. Sure enough, the clock struck again. All was silent except for the chimes, people counting them in their head, even though they knew how many there would be. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six.

At the last one, A bolt of lightning lit the entire room, and the thunder crashed almost a second afterwards. A child-like ghostly voice rang out, "He's here."

---

Now review and tell me waht you think..._or suffer the consequences...MWAHHAHAHAHAHA_


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot about his story! I only remembered when I realized today was Friday the 13th and I had to write a fanfic about the special holiday. So here's the next chapter...sorry it took so long.

---

"I think this is the scariest night of my life," Hughes sighed, sitting down against the wall in the corner. "I want to see Elysia and Gracie again." He stared at the picture in his hand, overwhelmed by everything that had happened so far.

"You'll see them again," Roy promised, leaning against the wall above Hughes.

"Colonel!" Armstrong called. Roy looked over to see the major carrying Hawkeye in his arms. He laid her on a table. Mustang and Hughes hurried over to them. Bending over Hawkeye, the Colonel felt for her pulse. He found it. The relief he felt was so strong, and a large smile stretched up to his dark blue eyes.

"What happened?" he asked Armstrong.

"She staggered in here and fainted."

"I think she's waking up." They looked down, and sure enough, Hawkeye's eyes fluttered open. She stared at them all with her usual red gaze.

"Hawkeye-" Roy started, but was interrupted when Riza spoke.

Closing her red eyes, she muttered, "Someone attacked me from behind. Their hands were freezing, along with the breath on my neck. So cold. I don't remember anything besides the cold."

"Did you see your attacker?"

"No. Sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry? You're okay, and that's all we care about."

"So tired," she said softly, closing her eyes. "So cold." She drifted off to sleep.

"Somebody stay with her. I'm going out there." Roy walked away to get some flashlights.

"Roy, you can't! It's dangerous!" Armstrong followed, arguing with the Colonel.

Stopping and turning around to face him, Mustang replied, "Which is why I am not going to do this alone."

"I'm coming with you." Hughes said, stepping up.

"Me too," said Ed, who was listening in on their conversation. They all turned to Armstrong.

"I guess I can come," he reluctantly agreed to go. Looking around to see if anyone else was brave enough, Mustang saw Riza lying on the table. _I'm going to find out who attacked you and kill them, _he promised.

As they gathered by the door (nobody else had the courage to come), Mustang said to them, "If you see anything, even a flicker of movement, be ready to fight."

"Aren't you supposed to say run?"

"No, Fullmetal. We are going out there to find out who is doing this. It wouldn't help to run away now would it?"

"Fine. Fine."

After they had all agreed, Mustang cautiously opened the door and walked out into the hallway, everyone else following him. They switched on the flashlights, but the light only lit up halfway down the hall. If something was at the other end, the wouldn't be able to see it.

"Does anyone have that creepy feeling that something is watching us?" Ed whispered, his voice shaking in fear.

"You volunteered to come, Fullmetal." Mustang turned around and pointed the flashlight behind them. Nothing. They walked a little father when they heard footsteps ahead, but the being was outside the beam of light.

"Was it just me or-"

"I heard it too."

"Show yourself!" Mustang called. The footsteps sounded again roughly 42 yards away.

"Mustang! Don't say that! Do you want to get killed!"

"We came out here to fight, and you agreed to that." The footsteps came closer. They were now at approximately 20 yards. The flashlights only reached 15.

"Mustang! It's coming towards us!"

"Let go of my arm Fullmetal," Mustang shook Ed of his arm, making the beam of his flashlight bounce up and down, casting spooky shadows on the wall. They could still hear the footsteps getting louder, all of them getting ready to fight. At 16 yards, they could just make out a hazy outline before a clock chimed somewhere close by. -One- They all jumped, and Mustang dropped the flashlight. It clattered to the floor and flickered out. The other ones stopped working as well. –Two-

"What's going on?" -Three-

"This is not good. Not good at all." -Four-

"I could snap my fingers to make some light," Roy suggested, but Hughes pointed out, "Our eyes aren't adjusted. It will only blind us." –Five- "Yeah, you're right." –Six- The clocked stopped. They could hear the footsteps again. Frightenly close. Probably 5 yards away. The clock chimed again. -One- Step. -Two- Step. -Three- Step. -Four- Step. -Five- Step. -Six- nothing happened after that. No chimes, no footsteps.

"They stopped. What happened? Is it gone?" They stared ahead into the dark void, but nobody could see anything. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, an eerie, cold voice breathed on the back of their necks, "One two three four five six." All four spun around, preparing to defend themselves.

At the same instant, Hawkeye shot up from the table, a piercing scream escaping her mouth.

---

Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. But there is another special holiday coming up, so it might be sooner than you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here it is...the third (and final) chapter of 666. The next special holiday isn't until April or something and I didn't want to leave you hanging for that long (even tho I already did) so I decided to end it. I hope you like it. I wrote it at 11:00 last night trying to meet the deadline...

666 Chapter 3

Ed's head slowly cleared and he began to wake up. He vaguely remembered what happened. After they heard the voice they were knocked unconscious. Ed tried to open his eyes, but all he could see was darkness.

"I can't see!" he screamed, trying, very unsuccessfully, to stand up. He was tied to a chair, his hands behind him, and a blindfold over his amber eyes. Through the darkness he heard a voice, but couldn't make out what it was saying.

"Mommy! I'm scared!" Ed cried, "Don't hurt me!" but as he listened closer he realized the voice belonged to Hughes.

"What's going on?" Maes called.

"I don't know!" Ed answered.

"Where am I?"

"I have no idea! I can't see anything and I'm tied to a chair!"

"Where are my friends?"

Ed turned his head around because the voice was coming from behind him, "What are you talking about? I'm right here!" Suddenly a thought popped into Ed's head, "He can't hear me."

Another sound erupted from somewhere to the left of him. It sounded like a chair pounding against the floor. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home," Ed cried, clicking his heels together, but to no avail. The only thing that happened was that the chair turned around, scrapping against the floor. Ed screamed and kept screaming even when the chair stopped. He kept screaming until he heard Maes call out again and some more banging. All three chairs, Armstrong and Hughes were tied to ones of their own, had turned around, so they were now in a triangle-circle like thing, facing each other. "Ed! Armstrong!" Maes cried out.

"Get me outta here!"

Maes could see Ed's mouth moving, but he had no idea what he was saying. "I can't hear you Ed! I think I have ear plugs in." he noticed that Ed had a blindfold on and Armstrong was gagged. "See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil," he muttered, more to himself then the others.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Ed as Armstrong started pounding his feet harder and louder.

"Don't you know anything Edward or is your miniscule brain too small to hold anything of value?" the mysterious voice said, walking into the center of the triangle.

"Aah!" Ed screamed, "The ominous footsteps are back! And this time they're accompanied by a bodiless voice."

When Maes saw who the person was his looked turned to one of confusion.

"You but I don't understand."

A deep manly voice started laughing. It was a laugh that made the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end.

"How little you know Maes…how little you know."

"What's going on? Who is it?" Ed asked.

"Where's Mustang?!" Maes screamed, joining Armstrong in banging his chair against the ground,

"Oh I sent him back to tell the others they can't come here. But you can't hear me! I'll just let you worry a little more." The person cackled manically, piercing black eyes staring at the ceiling as a thick lightening bolt lit up the room, immediately followed by a crash of deafening thunder.

---

Mustang hurried into the mess hall, breathing heavily. He had ran there, and felt like he was about to pass out, so he sat down in a chair, trying to relax. Everyone hurried over to him, asking what had happened. "He told me I had to come here to tell everyone never to go there. As if I'm going to listen."

"Did you see who-" Breda began, but was interrupted by Mustang.

"No, it was too dark." Mustang took a minute to look around. He didn't see Riza anywhere. "Has Hawkeye woken up yet?" Nobody said anything. They just looked silently around at each other, waiting for somebody else to speak. "What is it?! What happened to Hawkeye?"

They tried to calm him down, but he jumped up from the chair. Fuery decided it was best just to tell him what happened. "She screamed a piercing shriek. Then the lights went off. When they came back on a few seconds later, she was gone."

Mustang started pacing back and forth. "He has her," he muttered.

"Who?" Breda questioned. "Who is doing this?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea." From out of nowhere earsplitting laughter erupted and filled the entire room, accompanied by a flash of lightning and a thunderous crash that left their ears ringing for several seconds. After everyone had recovered, Mustang said simply, "We have to hurry," before he walked out of the room, not waiting to see if anyone was following him. About five minutes later, after taking a detour, Mustang stood on the spot where he had heard the whispers. "I'm here!" he screamed. "Show yourself! Let Hawkeye go!" When all stayed still and the only noise was the occasional clash of thunder, Mustang sunk to his knees, hot tears falling into his hands, which was very uncharacteristic of him. "I'm sorry, Riza," he cried. "I'm so sorry. I should have stayed with you." A door slammed ahead of him and he looked up. Somebody was walking towards him. "Hawkeye?" he asked into the semi-darkness.

"Guess again." When the person came into his view, he saw that it was Hawkeye, and yet it wasn't. Her eyes were a solid black, and he knew that she was possessed.

"Are you the devil?" he asked.

"Yes and no." He stopped walking and stood still, staring down at Roy. "I had my fair share of demons helping me, but now it's how I want it. Just you and me. This is how you're going to die." He pulled out Riza's gun and pointed it at Mustang, who slowly stood up.

"And why do you want to kill me?"

"I thought you were smarter than that, Mustang. Didn't you figure it out yet?"

Roy had figured it out, about an hour ago. "I know you're not the devil," he said.

"Right you are. And do you know who I am?"

"Yes." Roy stared into those intimidating black eyes confidently, not wincing at all. "I do. I've had an idea since that child cried out, 'He's here.' I knew I recognized that voice, but I just figured out who it was now. It's pretty pathetic that you have your son working for you. Mr. Fuhrer, sir," Roy added mockingly.

"Oh, but he's so good at it."

"And the date isn't really 6-6-06."

"I thought that was obvious."

"But there's one thing I don't understand. Why go through all this trouble when you could have very easily finished me off without any of these fancy games."

"Because, Mustang, I wanted to see you cry. I wanted to hear you scream. I wanted to torture you, and the best way I know how is to put Hawkeye and the rest of your little gang in danger."

"You're not invincible, you know," Roy said, taking out the skull he had picked up from the Fuhrer's office on the way there.

The Fuhrer, through Riza, started laughing. "You always are prepared, huh, Mustang? But you're forgetting one thing. I'm working with the devil."

It was Roy's turn to laugh, and he raised the skull. "I think you're forgetting something too. The devil works with no one."

The Fuhrer started screaming as Roy walked closer with the skull. Pretty soon they turned into Riza's screams, and she fell to the floor. Mustang ran over to her, picking her up. "Riza, Riza, are you okay?"

She looked up at him with normal red eyes and a confused expression on her face. "What happened?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it." Roy held her in his arms, holding her close. "It's all over. You're safe now."

---

Meanwhile, back in the dark room, Armstrong was still banging his chair against the ground. "Will you knock that off?!" Ed screamed, annoyed. "When are we going to get out of here?' The answer came soon enough, for at the instant he heard a crunching sound. Armstrong had broken the chair. "Hurry up and untie me!" After untangling himself from the mess of wood and ropes and taking the rag from his mouth, Armstrong untied Ed, and then hurried over to Maes to untie him. Ed took off the blindfold and Maes took out the earplugs. They then proceeded to run out of the room and down the hall, until they got to the room where everyone was. Roy and Riza were already there. It was beginning to get light out, and the storm was letting up, so everyone raced outside, escaping the terrors of the night.

But back inside the building, a shrill cackle ripped through Headquarters, as a clock began to strike.

----

So...review and tell me what you think! And thanks to all the people who reviewed previously.


End file.
